Cómo debe morir un hombre
by GllMss
Summary: Su tiempo había terminado y él lo aceptaba. Recibía la muerte sin miedos, como a esa vieja amiga que tantas veces le visitó en el pasado y que ahora reclamaba, finalmente, ser acompañada.


¡Mi gente linda, mi gente bella!

Primer reto en muchísimo y estoy algo emocionada por ello.

Realmente no sé bien que más decir, así que… ¡Al fic!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; la imagen pertenece a su respectivo autor. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y pública con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto _Make a Wish_ del foro **La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas**.

 **Advertencia:** What If… Realmente lo único que cambia del canon es que Sakura no se casa con Sasuke.

 **Canción de inspiración:** _Walk of the tower_ , Helen Jane Long.

•

•

•

 **Cómo debe morir un hombre.**

•

•

•

Siguió el recorrido de la mujer por la habitación. Observó con cuidado los dedos delgados inyectar el catéter y sintió el pinchazo de la aguja en su piel. En épocas pasadas, habría rehuido a cualquier tipo de tratamiento médico e incluso, evitando a toda costa el siquiera entrar al hospital, pero ya no tenía aquella fuerza juvenil ni la terquedad que a ésta acompañaba. Ya no era más que un viejo moribundo que permanecía en el mundo de los vivos gracias a algún milagro divino.

Tenía los días contados, lo sabía; su cuerpo estaba cada vez más débil y su corazón ya no funcionaba como se supone debía. No es que quisiera vivir más tiempo, después de todo, había superado con creces la expectativa de vida del shinobi promedio. Llegar a los ochenta era un improbable para cualquiera en su línea de trabajo, más aún habiendo vivido y peleado en dos guerras.

Podría ponerse a repasar una tras otra sus memorias, pero había decidido postergar dicha acción hasta los últimos minutos; no quería perderse en el pasado antes de tiempo. Prefería mirar a la joven en la habitación e imaginar las aventuras y desventuras por las que pasaría; los amores que la harían llorar y las amistades que la harían reir, la mezcla de sentimientos ante cada sorpresa de la vida y los momentos de añoranza y arrepentimiento por el pasado. ¿Cuántos años tendría? No más de veinticinco, seguramente. Tan joven.

La puerta se abrió dando entrada a la directora del hospital e interrumpiendo el hilar de los pensamientos masculinos. La mujer de cabellos rosa cenizo atravesó el portón con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su bata blanca y la enfermera hizo una pausa en sus labores rutinarios para reverenciar en saludo.

La mujer devolvió el saludo de la enfermera, le pidió se retirara y clavó los ojos verdes en el paciente cuando quedaron solos.

—Buenos días, Sakura–chan —murmuró el hombre, pero el sonido se ahogó tras la mascara de oxigeno que lo ayudaba a respirar, convirtiéndose en simple vapor sobre la superficie plástica.

La doctora se limitó a sonreír con una mezcla de tristeza y dulzura mientras luchaba internamente por no dejar salir las lágrimas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó la mujer sin contestar el saludo ni atreverse a corregir al hombre. Era de noche; la vejez y el estar internado en aquella habitación aislada y sin ventanas, le habría hecho perder el sentido del tiempo.

Él hizo un ademán ligero con la mano —apenas podía mover los brazos— que ella entendió como una petición para quitarle la mascara de oxigeno. Así lo hizo.

Se acercó a él y retiró el artefacto con suavidad y sin apartarlo mucho del rostro arrugado. Pocos le habían conocido aquellas facciones en su juventud, pero recordando la belleza de las mismas, a Sakura no le era difícil entender el porque cada persona que llegó a hacerlo quedó maravillada. Incluso marchito, aquel rostro aún conservaba un atractivo nostalgico.

—Lo suficiente bien como para saber que no es de día —dijo el anciano sexto Hokage con una sutil sonrisa.

Sakura no pudo evitar que una risilla floja se le escapara ante la palabras de su antiguo maestro. Kakashi siempre sería Kakashi, sin importar los años ni las arrugas.

Volvió a dejar la máscara en su lugar y acarició los cabellos de blanco opaco, viendo en su memoria el color plata brillante que ostentara en el pasado. Cuando niña, creía que aquel particular tono era producto de una temprana aparición de canas, pero comprendió el error cuando las verdaderas hebras blancas comenzaron a hacer aparición treinta años atrás.

El ambiente se hizo pesado de pronto y Sakura se supo culpable de ello, pero no era capaz de fingir tranquilidad cuando sabía que la vida de aquel hombre se extinguía sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Esa era la parte triste de su profesión. Cuando un enfermo o herido llegaba al hospital para ser atendido, la esperanza de poder ser salvado inundaba las oraciones de sus acompañantes y motivaban los esfuerzos de los especialistas; pero cuando un anciano —más en la edad de Kakashi— atravesaba las puertas, de entrada el personal sabía que lo único que podían hacer por él, era proporcionarle los cuidados necesarios para hacer de su cruzar al otro mundo lo menos doloroso posible. El imparable ciclo de la vida.

La lágrima finalmente escapó. Los ojos verdes buscaron el techo en un intento instintivo por detener el llanto, pero la empresa resultó inútil.

Kakashi deseó tener la fuerza para levantar el brazo y limpiar el rostro femenino, pero apenas podía hablar desde que aquel infarto sufrido tres días atrás le internara en el hospital. La enfermera que le atendía comentaba de vez en cuando que la recuperación sería lenta debido a su edad, pero Kakashi no era tonto y sabía que no habría recuperación alguna; a ese punto, cada día vivido era un día extra. Su tiempo había terminado y él lo aceptaba. Recibía la muerte sin miedos, como a esa vieja amiga que tantas veces le visitó en el pasado y que ahora reclamaba, finalmente, ser acompañada.

El antes Hokage vió en su juventud tantas veces el rostro del shinigami, que sentirlo llegar ya no le era extraño. Quizá fueran los farmacos, su propia senilidad o una combinación de ambas cosas; pero podía asegurar sin duda alguna que esa sombra difusa en la esquina de la habitación, no era otra que la del dios de la muerte encargado de recolectar su alma. Cada día se hacía más claro y su silueta se definía otro poco; un indicador constante de cuanto tiempo le quedaba en el mundo.

—Te he traído algo —dijo de pronto Sakura mientras se secaba las lágrimas y buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su bata.

El ojo negro siguió los movimientos femeninos y una sonrisa se pintó debajo de la máscara cuando la mujer sacó un trozo de papel doblado que él reconoció de forma inmediata.

—Supuse que los querrías contigo—. Entonces mostró la fotografía amarillenta del equipo gennin al que perteneciera el anciano en su infancia.

La imagen de los rostros de sus compañeros y maestro, lo trasladó a aquellos años pintorescos en que el futuro le era incierto y la muerte un concepto estudiado pero desconocido. Se dejó llevar por la memorias y disfrutó de ellas al tiempo que las voces inocentes comenzaban a reproducirse cual grabación.

La voz chillona de Obito hablando sin parar sobre lo fuerte que sería cuando tuviera el sharingan y de cómo le haría morder el polvo a él, a Kakashi, sin piedad alguna; la risa suave y ronroneante de Rin — _la dulce Rin_ — acompañando la tarde como banda sonora, bailando en el aire; la guía sabia de Minato y el sentir seguro de los protectores ojos azules. Aquello era cosa de cada día, una rutina armónica de esas que nadie valora hasta que los devenires de la vida la alteran.

El recuerdo de una tarde en particular cobró vida. Acababan de terminar un entrenamiento de rutina y como era costumbre, el Uchiha perdió de forma vergonzosa ante el habilidoso Hatake. Lo cierto es que los tres, Rin incluida, estaban sucios y cansados y olían a diablo; el entrenamiento fue más riguroso de lo usual y aunque sus compañeros no se dieran por enterados, Kakashi sospechaba que el repentino subir de nivel y la expresión preocupada que se le escapó a Minato un par de veces, tenían relación directa con lo rumores de que un ninja enemigo había logrado infiltrarse a la aldea la pasada noche. La guerra estaba cerca y el joven Kakashi no pensaba en cosa distinta a pelear en ella.

Para un shinobi, el honor lo es todo y la prioridad del Hatake era restaurar el suyo. Participar de forma activa en la guerra era la única forma de borrar la deshonra en que su familia cayó por culpa de las elecciones de su padre, por lo que estaba más alerta que nadie a cualquier noticia sobre el conflicto.

—¿Por qué esa expresión tan seria, Kakashi–kun? —. La pregunta le sorprendió lo suficiente para hacerlo saltar un poco, estaba demasiado concentrado en sus propios pensamientos y no fue capaz de notar en qué momento su Maestro había llegado a estar lo suficiente cerca de él como para agarrarle el hombro; agradeció que sus compañeros fueran unos completos idiotas y no notaran tal sobresalto.

Dudó un momento en contestar con sinceridad, consciente de que si Minato no les había dicho nada al respecto desde principios del día, difícilmente lo haría ahora. Sin embargo, se creía capaz de leer las posibles reacciones en el rostro de su sensei —el rubio podía llegar a ser algo torpe—, descubriendo la verdad en caso de que le fuera ocultada. Se arriesgó entonces y soltó la pregunta con voz firme: —¿Los equipos gennin seremos incluidos en las filas cuando estalle la guerra?

Contrario a lo esperado, la expresión de despreocupado sin remedio que solía portar el rubio, no tuvo mayor alteración a una sutil sonrisa divertida.

—Bueno, Kakashi–kun —comenzó en un tono que daba a entender que lo que diría a continuación era algo obvio—, para pelear en la guerra, primero tiene que haber una—. Y le revolvió los cabellos.

Entendiendo que no lograría sacarle información, desistió de preguntar nada más. Se dedicó entonces a la tarea otorgada: recoger los kunais y otras armas utilizadas en el entrenamiento. Aquella labor era repartida entre los tres gennin semanalmente y esta vez era su turno.

Dado por terminado el entrenamiento, Minato se despidió de sus alumnos y desapareció rápidamente, dejando a los preadolescentes por su cuenta. Como era usual, Rin se acomodó sobre las raíces elevadas de un árbol de cerezo cercano y se dispuso a leer; Obito por su parte, dio inicio a una rutina de ejercicios extraños que, supuestamente, le ayudarían a acelerar el despertar de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, Kakashi sabía que tanto las horas de lectura al aire libre de Rin como los ejercicios de Obito, no eran más que excusas para permanecer en el campo de entrenamiento por más tiempo. El de cabellos plata no era tonto —todo lo contrario— y el encaprichamiento que su compañera tenía hacia él no le era secreto; ya la había descubierto en más de una ocasión, mirándolo por encima de las páginas y aguantando suspiros de vez en cuando. Obito tampoco disimulaba demasiado el sentir que profesaba hacia Rin y eso de hacer ejercicios oculares era una excusa tan mala que sólo un idiota como él podría imaginarse.

Pero ese día había algo diferente en el ambiente. Para empezar, el Uchiha estaba sumido en una rutina atlética verdaderamente demandante que, si bien no tendría gran impacto en la aparición del dojutsu, si mejoraría aspectos básicos como destreza y agilidad. Rin también estaba absurdamente concentrada en su lectura, tanto que no despegó los ojos del libro en aproximados veinte minutos —o más— y cuando Kakashi prestó un poco de atención al título del mismo, lo reconoció como una recopilación histórica de penas a las que fueron sometidos prisioneros, infiltrados y desertores durante las guerras anteriores. Entendió entonces que él no fue el único en escuchar los rumores.

Notando las falencias técnicas de Obito, decidió renunciar a su tarde libre y ayudarle. A pesar de que el trato entre ambos no era el más cordial, Kakashi entendía que los roces personales no importaban en lo más minimo, si al empuñar el arma, ambos peleaban por el mismo bando. El Uchiha era un aliado, un poderoso si conseguía despertar el sharingan, y dejarlo de lado sería un acto torpe de su parte.

Al principio el moreno se mostró reticente y hasta ofendido, a recibir la ayuda del otro, pero siendo consciente de que no progresaba mucho por su cuenta, terminó por aceptar la intervención de Kakashi.

Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en ello, todavía podía ver los rostros infantiles de sus compañeros, preocupados cada uno a su propia manera por la guerra que se le iba encima.

Aquella tarde entrenaron hasta el ocaso y cuando el último rayo de sol hubo desaparecido, se dejaron caer sobre el pasto boca arriba, mientras Rin sentada bajo el árbol y con el libro cerrado sobre las piernas, los miraba entristecida.

—Escuché lo que le preguntaste a Minato–sensei —soltó Obito con la respiración entre cortada. Sus ojos negros se centraban en una única estrella diminuta, perdida en la inmensidad del firmamento—. ¿Crees que nos enviaran pelear? —. No había miedo en su voz, pero tampoco el entusiasmo usual que el Uchiha mostraba frente a cualquier cosa que le rodeara. Era una pregunta sincera, sin dobles intenciones ni desvaríos idealistas; la pregunta de un niño, no de un shinobi.

—Eso espero— Quizá fue el cansancio debido a la actividad física del día lo que llevó a Kakashi a contestar con la misma sinceridad.

—¿En serio? —. Obito se giró hacia él incredulo.

Kakashi arqueó una ceja ante tal reacción y preguntó: —¿Tú no? —. Teniendo en cuenta la personalidad del Uchiha, había supuesto que sería el primero en saltar de emoción por ir a la batalla.

El moreno volvió a su posición original, buscando la estrella diminuta cuya ubicación había perdido.

—Bueno, sí —dijo sin seguridad, para luego meditar sobre ello—. Es más como que no quiero que haya una guerra.

—Yo tampoco—. La suave voz de Rin hizo presencia en la conversación como fantasma. Había llegado hasta ellos y los miraba desde arriba con los ojos caídos y asustados.

Ambos la vieron darse vuelta y dejarse caer de espaldas entre los dos con el libro apretado contra su pecho y sin lastimarse ni un poco en el proceso; aquella era una habilidad suya que ni Minato entendía.

Kakashi moriría sin saber como lo hacía.

El silencio reinó durante algunos pocos minutos, antes de que la voz femenina volviera a romperlo.

—Se que una kunoichi no debería decir esto, pero… —comenzó en un susurro cargado de dudas—. No quiero morir en la guerra.

—¡No lo harás! —gritó Obito al tiempo que daba un salto—. Yo no voy a dejar que eso pase, ¡te protegeré, lo prometo! —declaró con el puño en alto—. Además —continuó—, no está mal que lo digas, nadie quiere morir en la guerra y sobre todo, ¡nada de lo que tu digas puede ser malo!

Kakashi apretó el puño sobre el pasto. _Nadie quiere morir en la guerra._

—Gracias, Obito—. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro femenino, para después desaparecer nuevamente—. Pero aún así —dijo sentándose con las rodillas al pecho, el libro quedó olvidado sobre el pasto—, sé que como ninja, debería estar preparada para enfrentar la muerte en cualquier momento y… Bueno, ustedes dos tienen grandes aspiraciones, pero yo sería feliz siendo una ninja médico promedio aquí, en la aldea—. Nunca antes había confesado aquellos pensamientos y que Kakashi estuviera presente mientras lo hacía, la avergonzaba mucho, pero no era capaz de dejar de hablar y el miedo ante la posible guerra era motivante suficiente para confesarse—. Creo que si pudiera elegir, desearía morir de vieja, rodeada de mis seres queridos.

Obito se dejó caer frente a ella, de piernas cruzadas y con una pintoresca expresión que le hacía lucir como mono, pero que por muy absurdo que pareciera, le daba un aire de concentración extraño.

—Suena a una buena forma de morir —razonó el moreno—. Cuando sea Hokage, voy a casarme con la chica más linda de Konoha, que digo de Konoha, ¡del mundo! —. Y lo dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con las orejas rojas y el corazón latiéndole a diez mil por segundo—. Y cuando muera, quiero que ella sostenga mi mano.

Rin rió. No fue burla, ella jamás se burlaría así de nadie, pero le divertía el como su compañero se emocionaba por todo, dejandose llevar por su imaginación. En ocasiones, Nohara pensaba que todas esas cosas que Obito declaraba a los cuatro vientos de verdad se cumplirían: que sería Hokage, que obtendría el sharingan, que vencería a Kakashi —cuando mucho una vez— y que se casaría con la chica más linda de la aldea y moriría sosteniendo su mano.

—Eres bastante más romántico de lo que pareces —comentó sin malicia, provocando que el sonrojo en la ojeras de Obito, psara a pintar toda su cara.

—Yo… bue… —. Avergonzado, el Uchiha fue incapaz de articular una oración clara y terminó parandose nuevamente al tiempo que se movía de forma erráticamente cómica. Sin ocurrírsele nada más, señaló a Kakashi con el dedo y gritó como si le acusara de algo: —¡¿Y tú cómo te quieres morir?!

Se formó un silencio incómodo después de aquel último grito, la pregunta y el tono no coordinaban y el ambiente que antes fuera serio e íntimo, ahora rayaba en lo absurdo.

Kakashi dio más fuerza al agarre de su mano, sintiendo el pasto enredado entre sus dedos, terminar de separarse de la tierra. Sin decir una palabra, se puso de pie y, ante las miradas confundidas de sus compañeros, dio vuelta y emprendió camino.

Escucho que Obito le gritaba algo a sus espaldas, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Las palabras dichas le taladraban la cabeza y le creaban una sensación de vacío en el pecho.

« _Nadie quiere morir en la guerra…»_

—Yo sí—. Se contestó a sí mismo cuando se supo demasiado lejos para ser escuchado…

Habían pasado décadas desde aquel día y ahora, con la sabiduría de los años, se arrepentía de no haber escuchado de verdad a sus compañeros. Ellos tenían razón y él era un niño tonto.

Lamentó una última vez la muerte prematura de sus amigos mientras observaba la fotografía de éstos, pidiendo perdón y agradeciendo a partes iguales, el poder disfrutar de los deseos dejados por ellos.

Sakura dejó la fotografía sobre la palma abierta de la mano masculina, entendiendo los deseos de Kakashi por sostenerla, sin necesidad alguna de que éstos fueran expresados. Entonces le vio cerrar el ojo visible y tragó saliva asustada.

No, todavía no podía irse.

—¿Kakashi? —. La voz le salió entrecortada y las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos. Un suspiro de alivio se le escapó de la garganta cuando el anciano abrió el ojo nuevamente y le miró con cariño. Entonces se echó a llorar.

Fue un llanto silencioso y resignado, cargado en las memorias compartidas durante años. Como doctora, recomendaba a los familiares de pacientes como Kakashi, hacer lo posible por no derrumbarse frente a ellos y tratar de mantener sus emociones en calma; pero ahora que era ella quien debía despedirse de un ser querido, todas aquellas recomendaciones se le hacían imposibles de cumplir.

«No llores», quiso decir él hombre, «aun no he muerto». Un intento de consuelo. Pero al mirar hacia la esquina de la habitación, se encontró con la silueta del shinigami cada vez más nítida. _Aun._

Volvió a ver a Sakura. La mujer se conservaba bien; los cabellos rosa apenas tenían un tinte grisáceo y los ojos verdes todavía portaban un brillo juvenil. Era una mujer hermosa, quizá no la más hermosa, pero sí la más linda.

 _La chica más linda de Konoha._

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Sakura se limpió las lágrimas como pudo antes de permitir la entrada. Era la directora del hospital y no podía permitirse ser vista por el personal en ese estado, tampoco quería compartir ese momento de intimidad con extraños. Sin embargo no era un extraño quien llamaba; al abrirse la puerta, ingresó a la habitación una muchacha joven de ojos despiertos que bien conocían ambos.

—Hatake–sensei —saludó la muchacha haciendo una reverencia.

—Creí haber dicho que no me molestaran. Más te vale que sea importante —Soltó Sakura a modo de regaño y sin voltear a verla.

La muchacha vaciló en hablar y se peinó nerviosa un mechón de su rubio cabello tras la oreja. Su nombre era Kotoko, una medico ninja entrenamiento bajo el cuidado de Sakura. La actual directora había visto potencial en ella, acogiéndola bajo su ala de la misma forma en que la difunta Tsunade lo hiciera con la pelirrosa en el pasado. Si bien el talento de la chiquilla era excepcional y su dedicación incomparable, Sakura creía que aun le faltaba carácter, pero confiaba en que la experiencia práctica se lo otorgara; por lo mismo, le había ordenado cerrar los libros y salir al campo.

Consciente de que si no hablaba pronto su mentora la sacaría de ahí a patadas, hizo un esfuerzo para vencer el miedo que en ocasiones infundía en ella la directora y dijo: —Lamento interrumpir, Hatake–sensei, pero han enviado un mensaje desde Suna; al parecer hubo un problema con las muestras de antídotos que se enviaron la semana pasada y se le solicita con urgencia en la sala de juntas.

—Encárgate de ello—. Fue la única contestación por parte de la mayor.

Sin dar crédito a lo escuchado, Kotoko guardó silencio durante un par de segundo antes de volver a hablar.

—Pero, maestra… —empezó—. No es a mí a quien corresponde tomar ese tipo de decisio…

—He dicho—. Giró el rostro violentamente y le clavó los ojos verdes—: encárgate tú.

Paralizada y aterrada, a la pobre muchacha no le quedó más opción que acatar la orden y abandonar la habitación.

Solos nuevamente, Kakashi quiso poder carcajearse hasta que le doliera el estómago, recordando como en el pasado Sakura vivía quejándose del trato rudo e injusto al que la sometía Tsunade todos los días en el hospital y de como la Quinta le relegaba su trabajo constantemente. Básicamente, lo que ahora ella hacía con la joven Kotoko.

—Te prohibo que me mires así, Hatake Kakashi—. Lo señaló con el dedo—. Lo hago por su bien. Tiene que empezar a acostumbrarse a tomar decisiones si algún día espera reemplazarme.

Kakashi asintió con suavidad y entendimiento.

Silencio.

Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta femenina y no encontraba como obligarlas a salir. Habían tantas cosas que quería decir, tantas que no sabía por dónde empezar. Se dedicó a acariciar los cabellos canosos del hombre sin decir palabra, viendo el anillo plateado en su dedo angula, brillar entre las hebras.

Recordaba con cariño el día de su boda. Fue un evento sencillo y sin pompa; su relación con Kakashi no había sido bien vista por el común en sus comienzos y sólo las personas más cercanas —aquellas que les apoyaron desde siempre— fueron invitadas a la ceremonia.

Su vestido blanco; el caer de la hojas de cerezo al ritmo del viento primaveral de Marzo; las sonrisas destellantes de Naruto e Ino, que la esperaban junto al novio para hacer de padrino y madrina; la expresión enfadada de Tsunade, quien seguía sin entender como su alumna se había fijado en semejante pervertido. Y en el centro de todo, él: Kakashi. Haciendo lo posible por mantenerse derecho y por soportar el ajustado cuello de su traje; también iba de blanco, con una corbata de horrible verde —regalo de Gai— que Sakura no pudo evitar usara y unos zapatos grises que le quedaban grandes.

Sakura recordaba todo como si hubiese ocurrido esa mañana. Se casaron bajo un árbol de cerezo en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete —no existía mejor lugar para hacerlo—, rodeados por no más de quince personas, sin contar al juez, y los corazones palpitantes ante lo que muchos catalogaron como locura.

Cuarenta años después, la mujer pensaba que la vida aún les debía tiempo. Como mujer, se negaba a aceptar que la vida de su esposo había llegado a su fin; como médico, sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Reconocía en el ojo negro de Kakashi esa mirada ausente de aquel cuya llama se apaga y notaba como por ratos, el hombre se quedaba mirando a un punto lejano en la pared, con la expresión serena que sólo porta quien acepta a la muerte.

—Ya es hora, ¿cierto? —preguntó sin poder controlar el llanto, ni entender el por qué le hacía semejante pregunta a un moribundo.

Kakashi la miró tranquilo e intentó decir algo, pero esta vez Sakura no pudo entenderle a través de la máscara. Ella retiró una vez más el artefacto.

—Misaki y los niños—. El nombre salió como un murmullo cansado. Cada segundo que pasaba tenía menos fuerzas y la voz comenzaba a entrecortársele.

—Ya vienen. Me mensajeó hace unas horas, cuando cruzaron la frontera.

Kakashi asintió complacido. No necesitaba preguntar por los ex-integrantes del equipo siete; sabía que los cuatro —Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Yamato— estaban afuera de la habitación, esperando.

¿Y Misaki? Aquel retoño ya florecido no era otra que su niña, su única hija; fruto de su matrimonio y el motivo de su retiro como Hokage. _La niña más linda del mundo._

El corazón del hoy anciano se partió en dos el día en que la vio partir de casa con nada más que una maleta al hombro y unos cuantos pesos en el bolsillo, prometiendo que escribiría de vez en cuando y que volvería si no tenía suerte. Y volvió, a presentar a su futuro esposo y recibir la bendición de un padre que no quería darla.

Sabiendo de la próxima llegada de su hija y nietos, vuelve a mirar al shinigami que ha avanzado hasta el piecero de la cama y se irgue en completa nitidez. La muerte lo observa con sus cuencas vacías diciéndole que ya es hora.

«Por favor», pide Kakashi en una súplica muda, «quiero despedirme. Dejame despedirme».

El shinigami sonríe, o eso cree el moribundo cuando le ve curvar la hilera de puntiagudos dientes, amarillentos y ennegrecidos en los recovecos. El brazo huesudo se levanta y señala la puerta con sus dedos sin carne y justo en el momento, ésta se abre de golpe mostrando a una Misaki envuelta en un abrigo de invierno cubierto de fría escarcha y con el rostro enrojecido por el llanto.

Kakashi agradece aquel último deseo y dirige su ojo negro hacia su esposa para decir: —Sakura–chan, ya es hora.

Sakura solloza otro poco antes de asentir resignada y levantarse para buscar a los integrantes del disuelto equipo siete.

Misaki por su parte, se deja caer de rodillas junto a la camilla de su padre rogando que no le deje, que lo siente por haberse ido y prometiendo regresar a Konoha si él permanece en el mundo de los vivos. Le agarra la mano y llora y llora y llora. Un par de adolescentes se ubican a lado y lado de ella. Son sus hijos, nietos de Kakashi; uno de ellos —el menor— tan parecido a su abuelo que si el alma de Rin le viera, pensaría que Kakashi es él y no el anciano postrado en cama.

Los muchachos también lloran, pero no con tanto ahínco; se contienen para servir de apoyo a su madre o al menos eso intentan, pues las lágrimas traicioneras se les escapan de los ojos. Kakashi no los culpa.

Sakura regresó, seguida de Sasuke y Sai, este último ayudando al anciano Yamato. La pelirrosa ocupa nuevamente su puesto y acaricia con los ojos verdes el rostro de su esposo, para luego hacerlo también con la mano temblorosa. Inmediatamente ingresa Naruto, jadeante y con una bandana ninja en la mano derecha; nadie debe ser un genio para saber que es aquella que portara el _ninja copia_ durante sus años de servicio.

El septimo Hokage ingresa a la habitación y parándose entre Sakura y Sasuke, deja el trozo de metal sobre el regazo de su antiguo maestro. No necesita palabras solemnes ni explicación ante el acto: Hatake Kakashi había sido un ninja de Konoha desde la infancia y moriría como ninja Konoha.

El ojo negro recorre la habitación, guardando en la eternidad el rostro de aquellos que amó y le amaron.

—Sakura–chan—. Se detiene en su esposa. La voz le es apenas audible, pero hace un esfuerzo; esas serán, después de todo, sus últimas palabras—, tu mano. Dame tu mano.

Sakura lo hace. Agarra con fuerza la mano de su marido, dejando la amarillenta foto entre ambas pieles. El papel se arruga por el contacto y se rompe un poco.

Kakashi cierra los ojos y exhala su último suspiro.

•

•

•

 **Fin.**

•

•

•

Y bueno, entrego una historia corta porque me inscribí con pocos días hasta el plazo y por una cosa y la otra empecé a escribir el primero, en la noche… Que no sé ni cómo logré terminar ésto.

Finalizo diciendo que espero les gustara y deseenme suerte!

 **#sesuplicancríticas**


End file.
